Mercy Me
by HPdown
Summary: Ok, so Toshiro has gone 140 years in the past and can't get home. In the past he meets the former captain of the 10th Division and thy go on a mission to save the Soul Society, but one will fall. I do not know if it will be ToshiroxOcxShinji or ToshiroxOC !Rewriting!
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

**A/N: Ok this is my first Bleach Fan-Fiction so please be nice but I do want know what you think of it. Be kind…that is all I ask, Thank you. ^^**

Mercy Me

Chapter 1 The Meeting

**Toshiro's POV**

Captain Kuchiki had just brought his sister Rukia Kuchiki back for her execution for giving her powers to a human. We have not had that much paperwork lately, so I finished my work early today. That was nice….no wait the nice thing was that my loud lieutenant was not here. 'Now if everyday was like this, it would be like heaven' I thought as I walked on the older side of the barracks going to my quarters. Yah it's longer, but I nobody comes over here so it's quite, and that's nice. As I was walking, I saw the symbol for the Shihoin clan on one of the doors. "That's weird. What was that doing over here?" I asked as I got closer to it. Then I realized that this was the old Captain's quarters. The door was unlocked so I went in. Everything was still in place; not one thing had been taken out. As I was looking around, I saw what looked like a diary so I picked it up and tried to open. It was locked, so I looked for a key. I looked and looked for hours, yah this is not like me, but I have always wanted to know more abut the Captain and lieutenant. Finally I found it, the elusive key. It was stuffed away in an oval shaped, jeweled covered little box. I sat down on the bed and put the skull key in the lock and as I opened it this bright light shone forth and blinded me. When I was able to open my eyes, I discovered I was on the roof of my office. But a little something was off...wait not a little something, a big something. The new half of the barracks was gone. All of it was just gone! How did I get on the roof? I jumped down and started looking around. I found a caldera, and as I looked at it my mouth started dropping inch by inch every time I ran it threw my head. "I've gone back 140 years!"I said with my eyes wide open. Then I heard someone yell "AHHH SHUT UP. YOU ARE SO, SO, SO ANNOYING."

**Mercy's POV**

It was a nice Fall day in the Soul Society. The wind was gently blowing, the sun and the clouds were out, it was so nice and quite as I counted down from 10. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and thar she blows" I said as dropped my pen and I covered my ears.

"AHHH SHUT UP. YOU ARE SO, SO, SO ANNOYING." That was it, that was the yelling of Hiyori Sarugaki, the lieutenant of the 12th Division. Sometimes I wish that I was still the 3rd seat of the 3rd Division and not the Captain of the 10th, that way I would be far away. Oh well, maybe another day.

"Hey Captain, what do you think their fighting about now?" Asked Meoko. As much as I love her and all, sometimes she just asks the dumbest questions ever. Wait, that first part came out wrong, I love her like a sister...and well she is my sister. Oh, and she is my lieutenant too.

"Well lets see" I said as I walked over to the caldera. "Ok, today is Friday...Now Meoko what happens on Friday at the 12th Division?"

"Well...a...um...?" 'Really, come on Meoko it's not that hard' I thought. "...I got it" 'Thank the lord she did or I was going to drag her to Unohana to get her brain checked. I mean come on that's her old Division' I add in my thoughts. "Ok, it's Friday so Hiyori is probably yelling at Shinji because of some cross training that the 12th and 5th Divisions are doing...glad I'm not there now" she said with a giggle. Sometimes I wished I was like her. Back in the Academy days I was. But now I like being me. Back in those days we looked alike. But now, no way, not one bit. She has green hair, yah green hair, and I have orange hair, yah, you read it right, I have orange. When Meoko, Shinji, and I were in the Academy, Shunsui gave us much deserved nicknames because we were known as the three trouble makers. Shinji was The Evil Smiling Lemon, Meoko was The Evil Sour Apple, but sometimes he would say that it was both ways for Meoko and me. And mine was The Deceiving Strawberry, and I don't even like strawberries that well, but I do love the Deceiving part because it is totally me. Meoko's eyes are neon blue and they glow. I have glowing neon green cat eyes. In my shikal they turn white and in my bankal I have one white and one blood red eye. My hair turns dark black with tinges of red while the tips of my hair are white. Blood red eyes was the color I was born with. Strange or what? I look more normal now then I did back then, well except for the fact the I have cat ears and a tail. We were found by Shihoin, Captain of the 2nd Division. We had been kept for lab experiments. That's why our eyes glow and I have cat ears and a tail. She was the one that saved us. She was so nice to us. After 2 years, she adopted us into the Shihoin clan. Meoko wears the standard shinigami uniform with her hair up in a ponytail, but me, my uniform is like Lisa's but I have this long, long red ribbon on it too, and I refuse to wear sandals, so I have combat boots and long black fingerless gloves. The sides of my hair are pulled back in a bun with my bangs going across my face and down the sides. There are 2 small brads coming down the front from my back hair. I can do alot with my hair because of the fact that it is almost down to my knees. And yes, I go through tons of shampoo, and conditioner, well that's a whole different story. I don't have enough money for all the conditioner I need!

"Yep, that's right" I said as I tossed a piece of candy to her like she was a dog. Jushiro is always giving Meoko and me yummy candy. He's like our dad, and so is Shunsui. Pretty much all of the Captains and lieutenants raised us. "Hey I'm going to go for a walk k?"

"What? How did you finish all of the paper work for today?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes I did. I'm not like Shunsui. I don't wait 5 or 6 months and try to sneak it in with yours, now do I?" I said glaring at her cos she knows that I just finished all of the paper work for the next 3 months in only 4 hours.

"Ok, ok, sorry!" she said, backing up. 'Yah that's right. You know when I have had a bad night.' I thought.

"Well, bye." I said walking away giving her my lazy wave. 'I hang out with Shunsui way too much' I thought. Once I was out of there, I stopped at the gates and was thinking of a place I couldd go for a little quite cos I could still hear Hiyori yelling at Shinji. "I feel sad for you Shinji. Sometime latter today I will save you, but I need to think right now." I said looking over toward the 12th Division. 'Ok, now where to go?' I thought as I put my hand up to my chin and my other arm propping it up. "I know" and with that I was off using shunpo. When I got close, I slowed down. I was almost there when I ran into someone.

**Toshiro's POV**

I had been thinking for awhile, so I decided to stay out of site and find out why I was brought here. But that did not last long cos I ran into someone.

"I am so sorry. Are you ok?" she asked looking up at me. She was beautiful with that long, sunset orange hair that had just the right bit of a wave to it. She was wearing a uniform like Nemu's, but with a long red ribbon on it. She had her zanpakuto on like Rangiku does, but she also had a gun too, which did not make sense. But those eyes, those luminescent, neon green eyes were so hypnotizing and mysterious. Or perhaps it just seemed that way because they were actually cat eyes. She also had black cat ears and a tail too…. she, she, well, she was just plain weird. but cute at the same time.

**Mercy's POV**

"I am so sorry, are you ok?" I asked as I looked up. He was so cool looking like ice. For one thing, he had white hair. Secondly, when I ran into him, his skin was like ice, and finally, he has pail skin. He may look cool as ice and a bit weird, but he's kinda cute.

**Toshiro's POV**

"Yes, I'm fine. You?" I asked her as I held my hand to her. Then I noticed she had a Captain's jacket on, 'Wait, that's the 10th Division on the back of it. Is she the 10th Division's captain in this time?' I wondered. "Um...are you the captain of the 10th Division?" I asked her as she was dusting herself off.

"A, yah that's me, Mercy Shihoin." she said looking up at me now. 'Shihoin, but I thought that Yoruichi was the only daughter of the Shihoin clan?' I asked myself. Then she asked, "And you?" raising her eyebrow at me. I realized I had my captains jacket on. 'Crap! I should have taken it off' I said in my mind. 'Yah you should have you moron!' I yelled back at myself.

**Mercy's POV**

As I dusted myself off, he asked if I was the captain of the 10th Division. "A , yah, that's me, Mercy Shihoin." I said looking up at him now and asked "And you?" Raising my eyebrow at him as he looked like he was deciding whether to run or come up with some kind of strange answer. I know what happened. "Listen, you should not be going through other people's stuff you know." I said cocking a grin at him. He just snapped his head up and was staring at me with a 'how in the world did you know' look. I laughed. "Yes, I know that you are from the future cos I am tied to the book. I am not going to go all Head Captain on you and think your are a threat ok." I said with a kind smile on my face. "But hey, I still don't know your name."

"Oh...yah, my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya." he said. 'Oh my gosh he has the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen in all my life. How did I not see them the first time?' I yelled in my head.

"And I am guessing that you are the captain of the 10th Division in the future?"I asked Toshiro with a grim look on my face cos that probably meant I died in the future.

"Yes I am."

**A/N: ok, so this is chapter 1. What ya think?**

**Toshiro: It was ok.**

**Me: Ok? Ok? That's all you have to say? I worked all day on this. Is it cos you're not in it that much? Cos I can change it to someone else. And I'm sure Hiyori would love to help me plan your ever so imminent death, if you'd like. *grin***

**Hiyori: I'd LOVE to help you! *grin***

**Toshiro: No, no, I just... well a...*starts sweating*...Mercy!**

**Mercy: Yah.**

**Toshiro: What did you think of it?**

**Mercy: I loved it. You are so cute when you look like you are going to rip out your hair ^^**

**Toshiro:...a...ok...*blushing***

**Me: Awww, Toshiro, your blushing ^^**

**Toshiro: I am not, and that's Captain Hitsugaya to you.**

**Me: A Toshiro yo-**

**Toshiro: Captain Hitsugaya.**

**Me: OK ALMIGHTY CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA AND KING OF THE MIDGETS, YOUR RIGHT IN THERE WITH EDWARD ELRIC.**

**Edward and Toshiro: WHO YOU CALLIN' MIDGET WHEN YOU ARE ONE YOURSELF? COME ON, YOUR BARELY 5FT AND YOU'RE ALMOST 15.**

**Me: YAH, AND THAT MAKES ME 7" TALLER THAN YOU TOSHIRO. AND HOW IN THE WORLD DID EDWARD ELRIC GET HERE? *calls security***

**Edward: WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT THAT YOU GO-..… *getting pulled out by security***

**Me: Ok, now what I was saying? Oh, yeah, I was saying that you are not a captain cos it's 140 years in the past and technically, you don't exist yet, or at least I don't think you do.**

**Toshiro: WHAT!...**

**Me: Ok, now read and review or I will have Mercy and her unknown bankai kill you. Right Mercy?**

**Mercy:...Bankai...Kill the-...wait, wait that would give it a way so you're just going to have to wait till the next chapter ^^ bye**


	2. Chapter 2 OK, Let Me Explain

Mercy Me

Chapter 2 OK, Let Me Explain

**_Recap-_** As I dusted myself off he asked if I was the captain of the 10th Division? "A yah, that's me, Mercy Shihoin," I said, looking up at him as I asked, "and you?" Raising my eyebrow at him, he looked as if he was trying to decide whether to run or come up with some kind of strange answer, but I know what happened. "Listen, you should not be going through other people's stuff you know." I said, cocking a grin at him. He just snapped up his head and stared at me with a 'how in the world did you know' look as I laughed. "Yes, I know that you are from the future because I am tied to the book. I am not going to go all Head Captain on you and think your are a threat ok." I said with a kind smile on my face. "But hey, I still don't know your name."

"Oh...yah, my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya." He said. 'Oh my gosh, he has the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen in all my life! How did I not see them the first time?' I yelled in my head. **(A/N: I had a typo on the word 'beautiful'. I put butterful. When Mom asked me about it, I got confused and told her it was supposed to be butterfly. Really it should be beautiful. Anyway, Mom said the line should read, "Oh my gosh, he is so fly! He has the most butter"fly" eyes I've ever seen. " Me: NOT… well, maybe.)**

"I am guessing that you are the captain of the 10th Division in the future."I said with a grim look on my face because that probably means I died in the future.

"Yes I am."

**Mercy's POV**

I told Toshiro to follow me so that I could explain what happened to him. When I left my office I thought I was just imagining things, but I was not. How did he open it? I put kido on it so it should only open for me, even if they have the key. Why did it bring him here? How did it answer to him? I'll ask Kisuke later. "Ok here we are." I said as we got to the other side of the cave we were in. "Awesome! I did not think there would be any cherry blossoms blooming" I said looking forward and then to him. He had the same look that I did, but even more shocked. I turned back forward and said "but this is a weird place." And with that, I grabbed his hand, dragging him to some of the trees and a few rocks where a small river with a waterfall that flowed into a quiet, little pond. The pond had Lilly pads and koi fish. I found this place when Meoko and I were out exploring the Shihoin compound. We worked the place over to make it look nice. It was the dump from hell. It took well over a year make it bright and shiny…like a shiny new piece of steel. Perseverance paid off...voilà, our beloved escape from Sofamue. This place is better than cool, no matter what time of year it is, everything here is a mix between Fall and Spring, never Winter or Summer. The perfect mix of hot and cold, creating that beautiful nice warm weather for us to enjoy.

"Amazing!" he commented as he was taking a seat on one of the boulders.

"Thank you. My sister and I worked a whole year on this place." I answered with a proud smile on my face.

"Your sister? You mean Yoruichi Shihoin, right?" he asked me.

"A...no..." He raised an eyebrow at me. "A...yes, Yoruichi is my sister but I'm talking abut my blood sister. Her name is Meoko, we were found by Yoruichi. They had been using Meoko and me in their sinister lab experiments. That's way I have cat eye, ears, and a tail and also why my eyes glow. I was born with blood red eyes, not green."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault." I said giving him a smile. " Now, on to the book. The book is all of my memories and all of the memories of the Soul Society. I was put in charge of it by Central 46 because I was the only one born with the power to use it." I started to explain.

"Ok, so how do you use it?" he asked, looking a little confused.

"We,...a...um..." 'I have no idea how to explain that...' I said in my mind. "Ok...a...you think of the place that you want to go and then open it, I...guess." I answered, as I scratched the back of my neck.

"Ok, so if it only answers to you then how am I here?"

"A...I really don't know." I answered truthfully.

**Toshiro's POV**

As she told me all of this, I keep wondering why I came here. Was it all for a valid reason, or was it just a coincidence? "Ok, so if it only answers to you then how am I here?" I asked her.

"A...I truly don't know" I answered.

"Do you know how I can get home?"

"A well...most of the time you have to do what you came here to do and then you can get back, but since you don't know what it is you have to do, it might be a bit hard" she answered. "Plus, we don't even know how you got her in the first place."

'That is true if it's only supposed to react to her.' I thought.

"But we can try to send you home" Mercy said as she got something out of a small pouch and handed it to me. 'The book' I thought. "Ok, now think of the day, year, hour, what's happened lately and then open it." And with that I did what she told me but nothing happened.

"Strange! Maybe you do have something you are supposed to do here." she said looking up at me. "Ok, tomorrow I will go ask Kisuke. You can come along if you like, Toshiro."

**Mercy's POV**

"Strange; maybe you have something you are supposed to do here." I said, now looking up at him. "Ok, tomorrow I will go ask Kisuke. You can come along if you like, Toshiro."

"Yah, I think I will go that way to see if I can find out what's going on. I also have some questions to ask him."

"Ok then, lets go, it's getting late." and with that, we were off but did not get too far because we were ambushed by hollows. "Aww come on. You guys follow me everywhere. It gets on my nerves!" I yelled. It was true, for some reason, Hollows are really attracted to me but no one can finger out why. Toshiro and I drew our zanpakuto, and I also drew my gun. "Toshiro, please stand back. I can do this, ok." I said turning my head back toward him just a little.

**Toshiro's POV**

Mercy and I drew our zanpakuto and she also drew her gun. "Toshiro, please stand back I can do this, ok" She said turning her head back to me some.

I nodded and said "Ok, be careful ok" she nodded and turned back to the Hollows

**Mercy's POV**

I nodded and turned back toward the Hollows. I held my zanpakuto straight in front of me pointing it at them. I brought my gun up to the blade. "Kill the whispers in the night." I said as I brought the gun down the blade of my zanpakuto. Sparks flew out and I was consumed by a blood red and black light with white in it. "Akane Jigokun Cho!" I yelled. When all the light was gone I was holding a katana in one hand and a double edged blade with a circle at the end, and a red ribbon on the circle part of it in the other hand. The katana also had a circle on the end of it like Shinji's but with a red ribbon on it with a chain connecting it to the end of the other blade. It even had small holes going down the blade with a red ribbon going laced in and out of the holes and tied off at the end. I threw the double bladed one in the ground and healed the katana in front pointing it at the Hollows as the ran at me. I smiled.

**Toshiro's POV**

She threw the double bladed one in the ground and healed the katana in front pointing it at the Hollows as the ran at at her. I think she was smiling. I was about to release Hyorinmaru and intervene but then she yelled ,"HOSHI CHO" and this black, white, and blood red light shot forward. It looked like Ichigo's black Getsuga Tensho but with white in it. All of the Hollows were killed.

"Yah, that's what you get!" she yelled at the now amber Hollows. 'She is so different, so weird, but kind, loving, and willing to help, and the name Mercy fits her in so many ways...and I don't even know her that well. But I still know' I thought. She spun around giggling and said, "Now we can go."

**A/N: Ok, so what do you think of Chapter 2?**

**Toshiro: Ok, that was better.**

**Me: Thanks, this one took 5 hours to complete.**

**Toshiro: Only 5 HOURS!**

**Me: Yah ^^**

**Mercy: Well, that's just...well...wow!**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Mercy: No problem. Hiyori, what do you think?**

**Hiyori: *grin* Love it ^^ *goes back to beating up Shinji***

**Me: Ok, now read and review or I will have Mercy and her unknown bankai kill you. Right Mercy?**

**Mercy: You will get to see my bankai in the chapters to come...but...Kill the whispers in the night, Akane Jigokun Cho!...now read and review our else! ^^**

**Zanpakuto Name the meanings- Akane Jigokun Cho...to see the pic of it go to deviantart and the ID is Mezzema I will have it up soon ^^**

**Akane- Brilliant red**

**Jigokun- Hell**

**Cho- Butterfly**

**zanpakuto attack - Hoshi Cho**

**Hoshi- Star**

**Cho- Btterfly**

**got them off a Japanese name website well all but one ^^**


	3. AN PLEASE READ!

**A/N: Hey guys, Just letting you know I have not left this story, I'm re-wrighting part of it. Not much, just a little. I hope to have it done soon, thanks for reading ^_^**


End file.
